Star of My Heart
by Kittyhuntress
Summary: I don't know what kind of magic you casted on me, but I fell for you. You pulled me headfirst into the darkness and light called love. But as long as you are here, I do not mind. Short drabble on Itachixoc. R&R please.


**Kittyhuntress: I'm back again with a new story! **

**Crystellia *reading the story*: What kind of sh*t is this?**

**Kittyhuntress: Oi! Be nice!**

**Gingka: Hey! Why did you delete the other story you were working on? I thought you had some pretty badass moments for me planned out!**

**Kittyhuntress: Oh yeah, thank you people for reviewing that story. Sorry that I deleted it, but I read it over and I find it a terrible draft. I might repost it, but I'm a lazy a**hole for somebody that barely writes. I actually have the entire series planned out in my head though so I may repost it. Thank you again Fakir's Duck for reviewing and sorry for deleting it. This story actually takes place before my other one. This story is more of a briefing of what happened than a detailed story.**

**Gingka: Hmph!**

**Crystellia: On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Black Butler Theme Song translated by Shadowlink4321.**

_And it's into your arms I'm melting,_

_And it's the first time I've ever felt like this._

_You're the hand that dealt me,_

_The tempter sealing my fate with a kiss!_

_-Monochrome no Kiss, Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) Theme song_

**Itachi's POV**

I do not know when it began, but it all leads up to this. I like Crystellia Violet. No. Not like, love. I find it strange that people always say "like" or "like, like," but never love. They always say this when they are talking about their crushes. I heard them enough times about me.

When I knew what was going on, I thought I had a mere, simple crush on her. I was wrong. Love is the only word that can describe this storm jumbling up my thoughts whenever I thought about her.

Crystellia, sometimes I hate you for confusing my thoughts. Life was simpler when I didn't have this emotion. Father taught me to hide my emotions, for that was the way of the shinobi. If only it was that easy.

I'm often called a child prodigy, but I'm no genius at love. My heart beats faster whenever you hold onto my shoulder for support when you have a laughing fit. Whenever you sing, you make me want to take off the mask that hides my emotions. Your fire-green eyes seem to dare and captivate me at the same time.

Crystellia, you would strangle me if you heard me say this and scream, "Itachi, could it be any sappier?!"

Then you would blush and look at the ground in a cute way only you could do.

I remember the first day we met. I was training in the forest on day, and I hear the sound of knives hitting trees. I ran over to investigate. I saw you training in your usual black cloak and your brown hair tied back in a rat tail flying everywhere. I threw three kunai at you and to my surprise, you dodged it. I could only see a glimpse of your fist, before I was slammed into a tree with my face hurting like hell.

For a few seconds, you look at me blankly before realizing what had happened.

"Sorry!" you apologized sheepishly, rubbing the back of your head.

"Hn," I answered, "Who are you and what village do you belong to?"

"Hey, first of all, it's rude to not introduce yourself. Second of all... What villages?" you inquired stupidly.

Though my facial expression didn't change, you must have caught me thinking, 'This is the stupidest person I've ever met.'

"Just because I sound stupid doesn't mean I really am!" you shouted, suddenly releasing a pent up explosion of air, and several trees broke and fell back. I stare at the trees, hiding my impressed look under my mask of a stoic person.

All of the sudden you asked me, "Do you want me to train you as an apology for punching you?"

I stared and inspected you. Finally, I decided on my answer, "Fine, my name is Itachi Uchina."

"Great," you grinned, "First lesson is tomorrow, 8:00 in the morning!"

I watched you open a glowing portal and remembered to ask her, "Wait! What's your name?!"

"Call me Crystellia Violet!" you introduced yourself smiling, before jumping into the portal.

You learned about my age only a few weeks later, I supposed you thought I was 16 or older.

"You're the same age as I am!" you exclaimed loudly, and I only shook my head sadly.

I remember one particular training session, when you had teleported us onto a mountain.

You pointed at one of the two huge rectangular rocks and told me the lesson, "Okay Itachi, this is our training session. Push this rock up to the red flag and you win!"

You swung around and pointed at a red flag that I could barely see, "I'll push the other! Ready, set, GO!"

I was well trained in both physical and mental exercise, so I managed to get it up in less than 3 minutes. But to my surprise, Crystellia was already up there! Then I realized that her rock was actually carved into a sphere.

"Wait a second!" I exclaimed, "Isn't that cheating?!"

You only smiled impishly and replied, "I never said you couldn't. Honestly Itachi, use your brain!"

I introduced you to my parents and Sasuke. Sasuke seemed particularly fond of you and you took him training every time you saw him. I have to admit, I was irrationally jealous of Sasuke when you took him training.

You met Shishui who teased you about being my girlfriend every time he saw you. Then you brought Arenia, who turned out to be your best friend, and she got together with Shishui.

You worried about me whenever I went to go on a mission and was always there smiling with open arms when I get back. You didn't change even during the Uchina Clan scheme though I didn't tell you about it. Then there was the spider incident.

So, we were on a hill when I found this huge spider. You was right next to me and was staring at the clouds.

So I decided to show you it, "Hey Crystellia look at this."

You blinked a couple of times and startled me with a rather shrill shriek. Then you grabbed your sword and sliced it in half madly.

I started quivering and bursted into a fit of laughter. It was amusing enough that I threw off my mask that hid my emotions.

You started wailing and punched me, "Itachi, this is not funny!"

"You should've seen your reaction!" I laughed hysterically and you punched me. Hard. In the arm. Of course, it could've been somewhere worse.

You turned your back on me, while pouting in this cute way that made me want to kiss you and confess to you. I didn't though, and after I calmed down, I went over to you and asked if you wanted dango.

You sighed and grabbed my hand and together we went back to the village.

You're perfect in every single way to my eyes. Of course, you have flaws too. I still remember the time you punched me hard in the arm after screaming at the spider I showed you. Though I barely know anything about you, you seem sad and bitter in those rare times you didn't smile.

One day, when you ran into my arms and hugged me, you cried about killing a good friend of yours. After sitting down with you after you calmed down a bit, you told me about a war and a good friend turning greedy for power. Through a couple of sniffles here and there, you told me about killing him since there was no other option.

You cried, "He smiled at me like an old friend. Like the old friend I once had, that was a compassionate person. The person at the core under all those layers of evil that the darkness could not reveal to anyone. Kaze smiled softly at me and told me, Crystellia, be brave. He then disappeared because I killed him. My friend, my enemy."

I held you tighter, and together we sat on a step in front of my house until you had cried out all your tears. I never realized you could be so fragile underneath your warm smiles.

You then sniffled and said, "I'm sorry for wasting your time, Itachi, for being selfish. For only thinking about myself."

Taking a deep breath, you continued, "I think that when something is truly precious to you, you'll do anything to protect it, even at the cost of your life."

Now smiling, you looked at me asked, "Itachi, do you want to get some dango?"

I smiled and nodded. Looking back, I wished I had told you how much I love you during the time we sat on that step together.

Arenia and Shishui still kept teasing us after they got together. You only laughed and told them to shut up. Despite sounding like you were a four year old at times, you actually act your age and be serious.

I envy you for being able to show your real emotions all the time, for being brave to let go of your pride and cry in front of me. You can change your personality so easily, from a childish demeanor to a serious adult.

I still remember what you told me the other day about protecting the things you love. I will and cannot kill you no matter how much Konoha and Madara tells me to. I know despite not being a shinobi, and not belonging to any village, you have great amounts of chakra and can use it well. Crystellia, you dismiss it so easily, and say that back where you live, everybody has the same amount of chakra. For some odd reason, I believe you. I'm glad you showed the weak side of yourself to me, Crystellia.

I don't know what kind of magic you casted on me, but I fell for you. You pulled me headfirst into the darkness and light called love. But as long as you are here, I do not mind.

**Gingka: So he doesn't end up killing Crystellia because I met Crystellia 2 years later. What did happen then?**

**Crystellia: ...**

**Kittyhuntress: If I get enough reviews, I'll post the sequel of this. So please review if you want the sequel! Also, the sequel will be from Crystellia's POV!**


End file.
